Kedam
Personality & Traits General Overview Kedam is one of the most recent recruits to the Swordfighters and he joins with a certain reluctance. An ace ship commander with a crew well-versed in hit-and-run tactics and precision raids, he sought out the Swordfighters due to their reputation and a need for safety in numbers in an increasingly hostile galaxy. He is brash, sharp-tongued, and has little patience for those who waste his time. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - A life of having very little has made Kedam extremely resourceful. Despite all attempts to break his spirit, he manages to be strong-willed and quite intelligent. While he may not have the knowledge of a properly trained surgeon, he is quite adept at handling battlefield trauma and can keep a cool head under fire. At barely middle age for a Reman, Kedam keeps himself in tip-top shape via a rigorous excerise regimen his crew maintains. His new life as a pirate has required him to become a jack-of-all trades in terms of knowledge and he has began learning several languages for the sake of business. His knowledge of Romulan mining operations and strategies is rather vast, and he excels at focused attacks and precision strikes. Weaknesses - His hard life has led him to tend towards a callous attitude and is strong-willed to the point of being stubborn. He has worked with small groups so often, he's not comfortable dealing with larger groups and has been known to kill allies that got in between him as his payday, but so far has yet to gain a real reputation for it, as most cases were due to the victim of his wrath screwing up the battleplan or interfering with him and his crew from doing their part of the job. He has also taken to drinking to ease aches and pains, both physical and mental, however he usually manages to keep from getting so inenbriated as to lose control. Ambitions Outwardly, his ambition is to retire rich, preferably on a private moon, with a huge estate and enough riches to afford everything he could ever want. Inwardly, he really wants nothing more than to escape the ghosts of the life he almost had with his wife. Part of him knows that even if manages to get wealthy, he'll still be hollow, but he keeps persuing it due to a self-destructive streak. Hobbies & Interests Kedam finds relaxation in planning raids. Beyond that, he enjoys drinking and educating himself on whatever subject interests him at the moment, making up for a lifetime raised in the mines. Languages Federation Standard Reman Romulan A tourist's knowledge of Klingon, Ferengi, Orion, Nausican, and Pakled Family Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Brother(s): Unknown Sister(s): Unknown Spouse: Miana (deceased) Biography A victim of Romulan slavers, he grew up in the dilithium mines on a small moon. He never knew his parents and instead grew up in an extended adopted family of other slaves made up mostly of other Remans and Romulan dissidents sent to the mines by the Tal Shiar. He was discovered to have a knack for taking care of others and was trained in the basics of first aid by his overseers so that he could help keep slaves in good enough shape to work. When he was nearing the end of his teenage years, Reman slaves on various colonies began hearing rumors of a shinzon, or "liberator" that had risen from Remus itself and taken over the Senate. This spurred more than a few uprisings in colonies and Kedam's was no exception. Though his colony's uprising was short-lived, he was among a handful of slaves who escaped and, after searching for more than 2 years while dodging Tal Shiar slave hunters, managed to contact the Reman Resistance. In the Resistance, Kedam found a use as a battlefield medic, learning how to handle more advanced wounds from other warriors and improvising where necessary. He was given crash courses in the basics of history, politics, science, and how Romulan and Reman vessels operated as well as how to use his natural telepathic talents offensively. It was on the battlefield that Kedam met his mate, a hardened veteran female Reman named Melasik. The two fell deeply and passionately in love and married soon after. With the destruction of the Hobus system and the loss of their homeworld, Kedam attempted to talk Melasik into leaving the Resistance, but her hatred for the Romulans kept the couple tied to the group. A year later, while several months pregnant, Melasik led a suicidal charge into battle in order to delay a large Romulan infantry force from taking over a Resistance base. She single-handledly defended an artillery implacement for more than 2 hours before she was finally overtaken by Hirogen shock troops. Kedam found his wife's body in the aftermath, her skull taken as a trophy by the Hirogen. In retalliation, Kedam stole a Scorpion fighter and attacked every enemy encampment he could, using hit and run tactics and his fighter's cloak to raze the camps until no life signs could be detected. He took heavy fire from automated turrets and was ready to join his wife and unborn child, when his commanding officer beamed him aboard their cloaked Dhelan and escaped. His commanding officer was sympathetic, having known the couple well, and allowed Kedam to escape punishment for his rogue attack with the Dhelan warbird he commanded. Kedam talked many of the crew into staying with him and they began a life of piracy, determined to get as far away from the conflict as possible while also carving out a life for themselves that would make their former slavers jealous. Service Record Category:KDF Characters